


(TTS Podfic) Just Give Me a Reason series by Menatiera

by Menatiera, saltyunicorn



Series: Avengers podfic [15]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Podfic, Winteriron Bang, text to speech podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menatiera/pseuds/Menatiera, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyunicorn/pseuds/saltyunicorn
Summary: Author's Summary - The Winter Soldier escaped from Hydra, and on the run, It needs a Mechanic to maintain the very efficient weapon attached to its body. It decides the best person for the work is the world's best weapon expert: Tony Stark.Abducting him goes unexpectedly well. Then, complications come.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Obadiah Stane & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Stark Robots
Series: Avengers podfic [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/128082
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	(TTS Podfic) Just Give Me a Reason series by Menatiera

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Still Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609856) by [art_by_aray (araydre)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/araydre/pseuds/art_by_aray), [Menatiera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menatiera/pseuds/Menatiera), [Neutralchaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutralchaos/pseuds/Neutralchaos), [yeppers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeppers/pseuds/yeppers). 



> This is a text to speech podfic, meaning I have used a computer voice called Amy. She is British and I think she is the best of the realistic sounding voice but remember it is a computer generated voice so try it out and let me know your opinion on it.

**Podfic can be found here at my google drive.**

**[Still Alive](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/18i1OiyTa5411q8ZWvmPOzip1Xcmd99Bg?usp=sharing) **

**Part One**

**[The Best of You](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1nhlJXkNmoUY_JJidREz5mOVHs2vZ4oCL?usp=sharing) **

**Part Two**

**[Unbreakable](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1fEKsU2pTuQHwImwcNIelQ74qvbEcSP5W) **

**Part Three**

**You can either download the file or just listen to it on the google drive.**


End file.
